


Citrus

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Porn, Shower Sex, Smut, Yamapi is a good senpai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Daiki had a bit too much too drink.





	Citrus

Daiki didn't know how long he'd been here, in this packed club in Roppongi, way past midnight, the loud music hammering into his ears as he slumped further in the black couch. He might or might not had a tiny bit too much too drink, and when he attempted to get up, his feet wouldn't obey, so he just continued to dooze.  
  
After a while he tried again, shoving his way through some people with drinks in their hand, struggling to stay on his feet. Everything was blurry and he was hearing dull sounds, and suddenly the floor came closer, and that's all he knew before he was stopped from falling, two arms of a silhouette that appeared from the crowd catching him.  
  
Yamapi had already considered going home, the music not really his taste and all those oogling eyes of girls with too much make up plastered to his butt, he had made his way towards the door when he had seen the familar face of the Hey!Say!JUMP member, Arioka was his name, the one with the cute big brown eyes and the girly face.  
  
He had wanted to greet him when he saw the boy stumbling, and was there just in time to catch him.  
  
Daiki looked at him and smiled as he recognized him before he passed out.  
  
"I can't let you go home like this," Yamapi hummed, sliding two arms underneath the passed out Arioka and carried him outside to his car, placing him on the passenger seat and tightening the seat belts. Daiki just murmured incoherent things while his head lolled, and Yamapi made three invisible crosses that no paparazzi where around.  
  
As they drove off, he once looked over to the passenger side to find Daiki nuzzling his head against the neck-rest, doozing.  
  
He smiled a bit as the city lights flashed through his face.  
  
When they stopped in front of his house, Daiki was still asleep. Yamapi took out his phone and browsed through the addressbook for any phone number of a jump member, finding Yabu's and texting him that Daiki was not missing or anything.  
  
He put the phone down and undid the seat belt, looking over at the younger man. He looked so peaceful while sleeping.  
  
Sighing, Yamapi got out and shut the door of the car quietly, walking around it and opening the passenger side. He undid Daiki's belt and attempted to try and gently get him out of the car, when the other grumbled, waking up and mumbling something that sounded like "Senpai.. so tired..."  
  
Yamapi frowned and helped Daiki out, carrying him to his door and inside, softly laying him on the large guest bed.  
  
He walked around and pulled off Daiki's shoes and Daiki murmured, shifting and grabbing a pillow,  
cuddling it and Yamapi chuckled, gently patting his head and ruffling his hair before heading to his own bedroom.  
  
* * *  
  
It was bright daylight when Daiki woke up. The first thing he felt was pain. In his head. He groaned, trying to sit up, looking around, trying to figure out where the hell he was. The furniture looked expensive. Did some rich old man took him home and took advantage of him? Daiki panicked for a moment, grabbing his forehead, his fingers entangling in his hair.  
  
He got up and walked to the window. An unfamiliar but noble neighborhood. Better get out quietly, he thought. He was still in his clothes from last night. Trying to remember what happened was as impossible as getting one of those plush toys from the game machine.  
  
"Oh. You're awake"  
  
Daiki turned around to find Yamapi leaning in the doorframe, just a blue shirt and black boxers on and Daiki blushed a bit.  
  
"Senpai.. I"  
  
"Come have breakfast first"  
  
Daiki nodded and followed him slowly.  
  
They sat and ate mostly in silence. Daiki was the one to put down his chopsticks first.  
  
"Yamashita-kun, about last night.."  
  
Yamapi looked up from his bowl. "Hmmmmmmmm"  
  
Daiki looked around. "Did I do something unnecessary? I'm afraid I don't remember a thing..."  
  
"Hmmmmmmmm" Yamapi just said, putting down his bown and patting his hands.  
  
"I brought you here after you passed out in the nightclub."  
  
"Senpai.."  
  
"Just make sure next time you know your limits..."  
  
Daiki jumped up from his chair and took a 90° bow. "I'm so sorry Senpai!! I caused you inconvience!!"  
  
"Chill.." Yamapi said, "I couldn't leave you alone like this. The night was boring anyway"  
  
Daiki slowly sat down again. Only then his gaze went to Yamapi and his broad chest which was emphasized really well by his low v neck shirt.  
  
"And I really.. didn't do anything.. funky?"  
  
"What?" Yamapi chuckled, "are you surprised you didn't? Are you usually the party animal huh?"  
  
"No, it's not anything like that! Well.. except for that one time in Osaka.."  
  
Yamapi raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Ahaha, it was nothing" Daiki waved off. "Anyways, thanks for taking care of me... Senpai" he added with a whisper, and Yamapi smirked.  
  
"Want to shower?" Yamapi offered friendly, and Daiki nodded thankfully. He went to the bathroom and closed the door, sliding his shirt over his head and stepped out of his pants, turning on the warm water. Stepping in, he sighed at how nice the warm water felt, pouring down his skin and he looked around for some shower gel and found one, but it appeared to be almost empty.  
  
What to do, he thought, it would be too weird to call for Yamapi now to ask for a new one. Maybe he would just skip that and properly shower at home. That's when he heard the knock.  
"I just remembered that the shower gel in the shower is empty, want me to hand you a new one?"  
  
"Ah, okay, thanks!" Daiki yelled back through the door and Yamapi entered, and Daiki turned around, slightly blushing. The steam was covering up a lot and the glass was slightly intransparent yet he felt a bit weird being in his Senpai's shower like that. "Here you go," Yamapi said and his frame appeared in front of the shower door. Daiki opened. "Thanks," he said and took it and Yamapi pursed his lips.  
  
"No need to be embarressed," he nodded and Daiki blushed even harder. Yamapi kept standing there, looking into Daiki's eyes and Daiki stared back, unable to draw away.

"If you need anything else, just ask," Yamapi smiled with a wink and went on closing the door when Daiki's hand clutched on his wrist.  
Yamapi looked up and smirked.  
  
Daiki looked on the ground, the water still running down his skin, mixing with the weird feeling he felt in his stomach.

"Can you.. I mean.. if you want you can join me, you haven't showered yet either, and,"

"Why don't you just say you want me," Yamapi chuckled and pulled his shirt over his head and his pants and underwear down, stepping inside with Daiki, closing the door behind him, trapping the younger boy between the tiled wall and his broad chest.  
  
"B-because.. it's not anything like that.. " Daiki protested but it sounded weak and he knew he was lying to Pi and himself.

"Is it .. really?" Yamapi leaning in, purring into Daiki's ear with a low tone and Daiki shuddered, flushing as Yamapi was so close to him.

Yamapi stroked wet hairstrands out of Daiki's face and looked at him, his hair now just as wet as Daiki's, hanging in his face.

"Tell me you don't want to and I'll leave and we'll pretend this never happened"  
Daiki gulped.  
  
"I.. no.. I .. I want you to stay.. " He whispered, placing a hand on Pi's chest, feeling the muscles underneath his fingertips and  
Pi's gaze on him.

"Then I'll stay," Yamapi whispered before attaching his warm lips to Daiki's and Daiki responded immediately, his arms around Pi's neck and in seconds, Pi had Daiki up against the wall, his legs around his waist, kissing him hard. Daiki's head fell back and he panted, embarressed how fast he had become so aroused.  
   
Daiki gasped as he felt Yamapi's experienced lips mouthing his neck, nibbling along the shell of his ear and he shivered softly as Pi put him down again.  
"Give me a second," he said. "I didn't know if you wanted to, so I didn't come prepared. I'm not the guy who takes advantage of their Kouhai. But if they ask, it's another story" He grinned as he quickly stepped out of the shower, coming back with lube and a condom.  
  
Daiki smiled and shivered a bit, this time because of the cool breeze that came in when Pi had opened the door.

But his strong arms were around him in no time and warmed him, Yamapi holding him from behind while Daiki finally dared to lay his neck on his shoulder as Pi's hands travelled over his body, then down to his arousal, taking it in his hand and twisting his wrist while stroking him until he was whimpering.  
  
"It's citrus, by the way," Pi purred against his neck, and chuckled at Daiki's confused sound. "The new shower gel flavor I got"

He opened the cap and smeared it on his hands and then those hands were on Daiki and he washed him, gently, and Daiki purred, feeling so light and comfortable. He watched Pi's hands exploring his body and gasped when it came closer to his arousal again, then withdrawing.

"Senpai.. don't tease please.." he let out, and Yamapi smiled.  
  
"You like this Senpai/Kouhai thing? Hmmmmmmmmm"  
  
Daiki felt his face becoming red and Pi laughed against his neck. "Don't worry, I think it's cute. Everyone has their own likings. Kouhai-chan" He emphasized the last word by poking Daiki in the side and Daiki grinned.  
   
"If you want, you can come around more often." Yamapi reached for the lube and opened it, before leaning in to whisper into Daiki's ear again.  
"Is this okay?"

Daiki tensed as he felt a slick finger rubbing between his buttcheeks but he braced his hands on the tiles, being far too horny to draw  
back now.

"I want it.. I want you"  
  
"Hmmmmmm" Yamapi just hummed, pressing the finger inside slowly and Daiki gasped, trying to relax.

"You feel so tight, Kouhai-chan" Yamapi breathed against his ear and Daiki moaned as Pi slid another finger inside, joining with the first, teasing, hard, full, rubbing, stimulating.

"Do you want more,?" Yamapi purred, just for teasing, when he thrusted them in and out of Daiki now, just exactly knowing where to rub.  
  
"Fuck, hnnnnnnnn" Daiki yelped and nodded, a third one joining in and Daiki had trouble standing up, Pi sensing it and holding his waist, finger fucking him against the tiles in his shower, his own arousal so needy and aching, demanding attention.

"Daiki-kun," he withdrew his fingers and rolled over the condom.  
  
Daiki closed his eyes. His head lay on his arm which was pressed against the wall, and he tried to breathe evenly. He enjoyed the submissive role, more than he liked to admit. The nights when he had been horny, and had tiptoed along the hotel room floor to knock at Inoo-chans or Yabu-san's room, he remembered them very well.  
  
Full, hot and hard, filling him up so good, that slick, hot juicy cock he had craved for, that was nowpressing inside him inch by inch until Yamapi growled, biting his shoulder and Daiki exhaled.

"Senpai.. fuck me please" He moaned lewdly, all shame gone for as all he wanted and needed was for Pi to move, and Pi gave him just that, rolling his hips while kissing down his shoulder, then grabbing his hips hard, going for a rougher pace.  
  
Daiki's lustful cries fell free from his lips, as Senpai took good care of him, fucking him rough and hard, his own cock bouncing against his stomach until Pi's strong warm hand found it, stroking and jerking him off, twisting his wrist and Daiki panted as he came helplessly all over Pi's hand, shaking from the intensity.  
  
Yamapi grunted as he rode out his own release, Daiki being so sinfully tight and so sweet, smelling good, the skin soft underneath his fingertips, the tightness of his sweet juicy love hole so so good to his hot hard prick that it didn't take him long to cum aswell, pounding into his Kouhai who took it willingly, spreading his legs for him, shuddering with the sensation.  
  
"Senpai," Daiki whispered exhausted but Yamapi was there, right there to hold him so his legs wouldn't give in and he cleaned them and turned off the shower, getting out and bringing them a large white towel, wrapping Daiki up in it and walking him to the bed, lying down next to him and playing with his hair a bit  
until both had come down from their high.  
  
"If you want to, you can come over any time, just call me beforehand. But next time, watch how much you drink" 

Yamapi scolded and kissed Daiki's forehead and Daiki beamed.  
"I'll make sure to" he smiled before snuggling into the towel, with his Senpai laying one arm around him.  
  
Yes, he would make sure to.  
  
  



End file.
